


What's for breakfast ? You.

by Capricorn_Cutiee09



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn_Cutiee09/pseuds/Capricorn_Cutiee09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie/Jeremy One-shot! [For mature people only] -RATED R/M-</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's for breakfast ? You.

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!: RATED R/M IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE OR DO NOT LIKE STRONG ADULT CONTENT PLEASE LEAVE NOW, IF YOU DO? BY ALL MEANS ENJOY XOXO -A

"You look sexy this morning." he says. "I'm not wearing anything." "You don't have to be." and a smirk appears across his lips as he stalks over to me on the bed and crawls on top of me, pulling the covers back a bit to reveal my breasts. He captures my lips in a kiss moaning as he twirls his fingers over my nipples making them perk with excitement. I deepen the kiss, pushing my tongue past his lips and into his mouth. He grinds against me as my hands roam all over his body, stopping at the zipper of his pants., I grab his dick through his pants, mmm he's hard. He breaks the kiss and rips the rest of the covers. "God you're sexy." he growls. "Tell me something I don't know." I say moaning as he circles around both my nipples with his tongue. I tangle my fingers into his hair as he begins trailing kisses down my stomach at an agonizing pace. I arch my back off the bed, wanting him to fuck me already.  
"Mmm so impatient" he says, spreading open my legs, his breath spilling over my center. He licks from my center to the top of my clit, making me shudder. "So wet, baby." he purrs, sucking my clit into his mouth. "Ah!" I cry out, as he shoves two fingers into my soaking wet core pumping in n' out. "Oh god, don't stop, don't stop! Jeremy ooohh!!" I grab his hair pulling him more against my pussy. He pumps harder n' harder. I arch my back in the air, and he grabs my hips to hold me down as he enters two more fingers into my heat, wetness dripping down my ass. "AAAHH! JEREMYYY!" I drop back onto the bed, my body spazzing, as I ride out the last of my orgasm. He removes his fingers and sticks them into his mouth sucking every drop of my juices. "Oh my god..." I breathe out. He gets up and crawls back up to me, planting a wet kiss on my lips. "So delicious." he whispers into my ear. "Yea?" "Mhm."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this one was as good as my others I mean I guess it's pretty good, but that's for you to decide(: THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY FANFIC I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME WHEN YOU DO, IF YOU ENJOYED THIS PLEASE, SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!!!


End file.
